Cures and Flares
Back to 2010 Logs Nitrogear Starscream Robustus Bytaboom Slipstream Nitrogear is already in the Repair bay, standing by the stack of Magnesium flares. He already has instructions to hand a set of flares to each member of Starscream's team. Starscream has finally completed making all the necessary flares. He has a package to hold his own supply of flares, and oversees as Nitrogear hands out flares to the others. Robustus of course has the doses ready, though he is curious about something, "Why is it Nitrogear isn't on the mission Starscream?" the medic asks. Starscream rubs his forehead. "I can make a last minute addition if I so choose," he says, "Nitrogear! You are to accompany us." Walking into the Repair bay, Bytaboom glances around. Her red optics narrow just slightly. She settles back on her haunches as Robustus speaks. She looks at all three. Slipstream walks into the med bay as instructed. "Good cycle." she offers, nodding to each in turn. Bytaboom nods to Slipstream, "Good cycle to you as well." Robustus nods to the two, "Good cycle. Please take your cure doses then 8 flares each." Slipstream notes to Bytaboom, "Megatron was not happy we didn't teach that beast the error of questioning the Empire." then taking the dose from Robustus, "Thank you." she drinks it down, making a face after she's done. "Ugh.. nasty." then steps over to Nitrogear. "My flares please?" Taking the dose from Robustus, her red optics train on Slipstream. Bytaboom's tail twitches back and forth, "I could have shot her down and drug her in. She doesn't seem so tough." Nitrogear grins, and salutes the air commander. "Gladly, Comrade Starscream." He can't wait to get into action. Nitrogear prepares the first batch of flares to hand out to the Decepticons, each getting eight. It appears Nitrogear rigged them to all ignite at the same time with the push of one button, instead of having to ignite each individually. Dangerous, but effective. "You can either take them, or I can attach them to your chassis, comrades." Nitrogear says, as he hands Slipstream her flares. Robustus smiles a bit, "Yes I know, not pleasant tasting. Bytaboom, you are next." he says, holding the cure for her to take. "Attachment not advisable." Taking the dose from Robustus, her red optics train on Slipstream. Bytaboom's tail twitches back and forth, "I could have shot her down and drug her in. She doesn't seem so tough." Nitrogear nods at Robustus' advice. "Good looking out, Comrade Robustus. I can take the one button ignition rigging apart easy enough too, should that be inadvisable." Nitrogear says, kind of asking if that part of the modification he made should be undone. Nitrogear grabs the second set of eight flares, having them ready in hand to hand off to the next Decepticon. Slipstream inclines her head to Bytaboom, "Should have." she agrees, then takes the flares from Nitrogear. "Thanks." she says, putting them into her subspace for safe keeping. "I trust the mission will be going off soon then Starscream?" she asks. Robustus states to Nitrogear, "It would be unadvisable to attach them to one's chassis considering the heat produced when they burn." Bytaboom nods and then pads on over to Nitrogear. She shakes her head, glancing back at Robustus "What the heck was in that stuff? It tastes horrible!" She opens her mouth to take the flares from Nitrogear, " 'ust 'ick 'em 'n 'ere." "I understand, Comrade Robustus. Such heat would not be good for the chassis or internal component." Nitrogear adds, his grasp of Robustus' reasoning firm as he mentions heat. Nitrogear has to keep himself from snickering when Bytaboom attempts talking with her mouth open. "Probably not the best idea, Comrade Byta. There are activation button on the side of each flare for ignition." Nitrogear points it out, turning one of the flares in his hand and showing Byta how each flare gets lit. Starscream of course takes his dose. His mouth curls in a sour look and he coughs. He mutters something about how the dose should have been flavored more agreeably. "Are we all ready?" he asks, "We move out soon." The panther sighs, "Well.. there's a hatch in my back that I can store them in. Put them there." Bytaboom turns her optics towards the others, "I'm ready to go." Slipstream waits to hear what Starscream has to say about the mission. "We still need Goa and Firestorm, sir." Robustus chuckles softly to Bytaboom's comment, "I didn't make it, maybe you should ask Shred." he suggests. Starscream nods. "I will wait a little longer for them," Starscream says. Slipstream says, "I'll go get my gear. Radio me when we are going." You say, "Nitrogear, you need to take your dose too." Bytaboom sits back on her haunches and then lays down, patiently waiting. Nitrogear places them into the hatch, as indicated by Bytaboom. Closing the hatch, Nitrogear takes a set of flares and stores them into his subspace. Suitably equipped with flares, Nitrogear goes to get his dose of the cure from Robustus. Nitrogear nods at Robustus, "Thanks, Comrade Robustus." Nitrogear picks up the dose, and downs it in one gulp. His mouth curls as well, "Yuck." being his only reply to the dose's flavor. Robustus chuckles, "Yes I know.. nasty." he replies with a smile, "If I had the time I would have flavored it or something, but Megatron is obviously a mech of action." "That does not surprise me of the Comrade General." Nitrogear agrees, indicating that Megatron is indeed a Mech of action. "I am excited for the fight ahead, Comrade." Nitrogear is looking forward to kicking some aft. "I will show no mercy to those shadow creatures; who infect, corrupt, and dismantle the Empire." Starscream double-checks his equipment. He's going to give the pair a bit more time to show up. He'd rather do it with all the team members present, but they may have to go with who they have now. He utters a mumble of discontent and impatience. Robustus nods his head to Nitrogear, "I'll have extra doses ready for just in case. Just follow my suggestions for the pattern for the flares and you should be safe." "I will, Comrade Robustus." Nitrogear wishes he could build more of a relationship with the new medic, but he isn't quite sure what to talk about. Instead, he notices Starscream checking his equipment. "You raring to go as well, Comrade Starscream?" Robustus smiles and turns to work on those extra doses, just in case. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs